


Just in time(?)

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emergency Medical Technicians, F/M, Omnic Crisis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tracer’s chronal accelerator was damaged and Mercy crashed into her as she was gliding through the battle field. The two agents safely avoided the fatal explosion at King’s Row. However, they were drifting through time, become living ghosts. Leaving everyone to think they didn’t survive the tragic incident.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so nervous with this one. Never written a mission fic before. Hope you guys like it. @_@

It was what they thought as the last battle. King’s Row has fallen, streets and platforms were swarmed with brutal omnics sent by the Null Sector once again with even more force. Overwatch strives to save what was left in the fierce battle, assisting victims and politicians to evacuate from the dreadful scene. Waves of omnics floods in the war, an orchestra of machine guns and explosives plays the background music of the crisis piece after piece. Hope was ripping into little bits as the war seems endless. Nevertheless, giving up would be the last thing they would do. Despite how stressful and overwhelming they are, they will fight to their last breath.

 

“This looks like the last wave. Everyone, give it your last shot!” Soldier 76 announces into the comm. Hanzo stands at the edge of a building with his arrow in place, ready to fire his dragonstrike. Winston jetpacks to the air, ready to release his primal rage. Genji deflecting the bullets away for Angela, ready to unleash the dragon. Angela healing Genji from behind, ready to damage boost him. And Tracer dodging away bullets, pulse bomb ready in her hand.

 

Things were starting to turn around. Null sector omnics were eaten by the blue dragons, beaten into pieces of scrap metal by the Scientist. A glow of green strikes through the omnic crowd, with the aid of his angel, the ninja was cutting through them like silk. The last pack of omnics were destroyed by Tracer’s pulse bomb, not one of them left were standing. “We did it, luvs!” The energetic Tracer cheers for joy. The mission was complete, as so they thought.

 

A part of the broken omnic sucks pass Winston’s left, another one on the right. More and more chunk of metal assembles to the center of King’s Row like they were pulled by a strong magnetic force, piling up into a hill. “This ain’t gonna be pretty.” Said McCree as he adjusts his hat. As the last piece of metal land to the side of the metallic hill, little red blinking lights decorated the hill, beeping sounds were echoing the area. “It’s going to blow! Everyone, take cover!” Everyone ran away from the detonator. Tracer tried to blink forward but she couldn’t. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Her blue circle of light blinks unsteadily like it was short circuited, sparks sprints around the metal ring. Her chronal accelerator was damaged. The medic crashed into the British girl, fallen to the ground. “Angela!” Genji, who had already climbed to the edge of a building, shouts as he saw his angel failed to use her guardian angel to fly to him. The detonating hill of destruction has lit up the place with a bright flash of white. The brightness swallows the scene, blinding anyone who sees. The detonator has finished its last note of the piece.

 

Heat fades away from her body. A harsh, cold wind awakens her from her blackout. _It’s freezing._ Angela gradually opens her eyes, pushes up her upper body away from the snow-covered ground. _Snow? In the middle of summer?_ Screaming people ran passed her with horror. “The fight, the team!” She searches for her Caduceus staff, but it’s nowhere to be found. Panic fills her mind. “Oh, no. How am I going to heal them?” All she has left was her little blaster. “Ryuujino ken wo kurae!” _Genji._ His voice sounded more devastating than usual. _He needs help!_ Angela stumbled a bit as she got up. Finding balance, taking a deep breath, and dashes toward the area that was lit with fire.

 

“Genji! Where are you?” Shouted the medic, searching for the green characteristic of the ninja. She didn’t pay much attention to what might be at the corner and collides with the runner as she was about to turn, forehead to forehead, the impact caused the two to fall flat on their backs. Her head hit the hard ground again, black stars appeared in her vision. She heard the fallen person growls in pain. She knows that growl all too well. “Jesse!” Angela quickly got back to her feet to help the cowboy. “Jesse, are you okay?” “Angela? You’re a live?!” Surprise filled the gun slinger’s wide eyes. The sight of his shocking face made her anxious. “Where were you the past six months?” _Six months?_ Levels of anxiety raises. _What do you mean six months?_ “We thought you didn’t survive the explosion.” _Explosion. Tracer. The chronal accelerator. Where’s Tracer?_

“Get down!” McCree tackled her down, shielding her away from bullets. “Sniper! Be wary!” The message rang through the cowboy’s comm. “That’s Genji. Where is he?” McCree supports his body with his bionic hand, the other presses the button of his comm. “Genji, where are you? Genji, report damn it!” “Why isn’t he answering?” “It was tough for everyone that you and Tracer didn’t make it, struck Genji the most. His mind has resumed to his younger self.” Angela recalls Genji’s Blackwatch days: Indifferent, stubborn, self-sacrificing… Determine to get the job done, no matter what it takes.

 

A window on the thirteenth-floor bursts, a heavy object falls hard to earth. The metal figure crash lands to the surface with a loud metal-to-concrete with raining shards of glass. “Genji!” The angel expands her wings, gliding toward the severely damaged cyborg. “No…” Her gentle hands cup the heavily scared cheeks of his unmasked face. His face plate was broken, revealing what was underneath – A lost soul – Like what he used to be before he left Overwatch. “Genji?” She shakes his shoulders, trying to wake him from his nightmare. The dragon coughs, regaining his breath. He squints to see the person who was holding him in its arms. “Genji! Thank goodness!” His vision slowly began to focus as he tries to see the angel like silhouette. “A-Angela?” He coughs a few more times. “I’m here, my love. I’m here.” His trembling hand touches her soft face and golden hair. Tears forms in his eyes, so did his angel. “How could this be? Am I dead?” His arm loses its strength, placing it on his cracked torso. “No, Genji. We are both alive.” “I thought you didn’t make it. I thought I’d never see you again.”

 

Gun shots rang in the air, the two searches to find the source of the threatening sound. It was McCree who had finished the half-broken enemy omnic that Genji tried to take down, hanging on the side of the of the window where Genji had fallen. In a split second, Genji notices the sniper standing at the roof in position, aiming at the head of his angel who had just return to him. The sniper’s rifle fired the bullet, thundering the air. Angela was suddenly on her back. A lot of weight has pressed on her chest. Blood staining her Valkyrie suit. She uncontrollably lets out a cry as she couldn’t feel the breathing in his chest, couldn’t see life in Genji’s warm brown eyes. “NO…P-Please... N-N-No…” She held her deceast love tight. Tears blurring her vision. Clear liquid running down her nose. Her breath became rapid. Blood forming a pool underneath her wings.

 

Ringing sounds of pulse pistols chases away the sniper.

 

McCree took his hat off. Head tilted down to the cold black ground.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research on the process of operations but there might be some errors.

The agents were sent back to the base. Angela and Tracer entered the facility, passing through the common room. The video game controller in the Korean gamer’s hand has dropped to the couch and the book that Egyptian Security Chief was reading was closed and put aside. Eyes locked on the two miraculously returned agents. “Lena? Angela? You’re alive!” The girls rushed to greet them with big tight hugs. “It’s been way too long, Doctor. Z. Genji’s gonna be so happy when he sees you.” She looked up as a warm droplet dripped on D.VA’s cheek. Shimmering tears rolled down the doctor’s cheeks. Angela broke free from their hugs, ran down the hallway as she let out a sobbing howl. Abandoning her friends in the atmosphere of sorrow filled by her whimpers. “We lost Genji tonight.” Tracer murmured. The news struck the girls, the weight of grief has added to their hearts. There was a moment of silence, D.VA covered her mouth with both hands, this time it wasn’t because of staring at the screen for too long that caused her eyes to go red. Pharah tried to comfort the shaking gamer as she held her in her arms and pat her brown hair while her nose started to burn.

 

Angela cried on the bed where her lover used to sleep. Her quarter was emptily cleared out, some of her ‘legacies’ were kept in his room: Her coffee mug, her hand writing on his medical records, and her white doctor’s coat. A picture of her with Genji that was taken on the day they met at Watchpoint after recall sat on his desk. “Angela?” Tracer knocked twice on the door. “May I come in?” Angela was still sobbing on the bed. Tracer pushed the half-closed door open, entering the room and sat beside her. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop the sniper in time.” Angela wept harder as she grasped the sheets tighter. Tracer rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort the grief blondie. “There something I have to tell you.” Angela lifted her heavy head off the tear-stained sheets facing Tracer. “Today’s December 15th. Six months after the explosion. We have drifted through time.” Tracer tapped her chronal accelerator, which is still unstably blinking. “Winston’s going to fix it soon... and I-I’m sorry… that I got you into this mess…” Her voice was shaking, her hand grip into a tight fist on her knee. “I’m sorry, Angela… I’m sorry…” Her eyes flooded with shiny clear liquid. Angela quieted the brunette with an embrace, letting her know that it wasn’t her fault. The two held each other close, grieving for the brave man.

 >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Sounds of running footsteps in the hallway woke Angel from her mournful gloom. She had fallen asleep in Genji’s dark quarter. “He lost too much blood.”  _Who’s injured? How come no one notified her?_ “Hurry! Doctor Ziegler said that he doesn’t have much time left.” _What’s going on?_ The doctor lifted the arm of the sound asleep Tracer off of her as she got off bed, rushing out of the room to the medical bay.

 

She got to the medical bay, not sure which emergency room the patient was sent to. “What are we dealing with this time?” “Massive bleeding with steep cuts, multiple bone fractures…”  _They must be heading to the ER._ She followed them behind. “How did this happen?” “I don’t know. Reyes said that they found the guy half dead at Hanamura.” The doctor stopped in place. This is all too familiar. She looked at the clock on the wall:  _02:35AM._ “The person’s name is Genji Shimada…” Two surgeons have passed by. The two heavy doors swung shut, divided her from the operation room.

 

“Angela! Thank god, I found you. I think we’ve drifted through time again.” Tracer huffed and puffed, her upper body supported with her hands on her knees. “Ten years ago.” Said Angela, standing still with a blank expression on her face. A few seconds passed, the puzzled Tracer realized what she was saying.

 >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

_04:57AM_

When the surgery was over, the patient was transported to the Post-Anesthesia Care Unit. The two time traveling ghosts stood at the other side of the glass window, looking at the 25-year-old male who was still under anesthesia. “The fight must’ve been furious, Genji and Hanzo.” Tracer earned a nod from the silent Blondie. The monitors of the patient’s vital signs were beeping steadily. A great amount of IV lines and white gauze decorated the unconscious patient. The two heard echoes behind the door. They hid behind one of the medical carts. “…He’s not awake yet, Gabriel.” The woman with short golden hair sounded familiar. “Angela, that’s y…” Her hand covered her mouth, the other one press a finger against her own lips, shushing the girl with goggles. She let her go after she nodded with acknowledgement. “How’s his status?” Reyes looked through the glass at the injured man. “We’re able to stable him for now, but he still needs constant monitoring. Once the anesthesia wears off, he’ll be taken to the Intensive Care Unit.” Reyes has his eyes fixed on the fallen Shimada. “Thank you, Doctor Ziegler. That’ll be all. Get some rest.” The younger Dr. Ziegler has left, leaving Reyes in the dark with the light from the room where the Shimada was staying for another few hours.

 

The blue glow of the chronol accelerator started to blink again. Tracer was fading away but nothing was happening to Angela. Short circuiting noise of the damaged gadget alerted the Blackwatch leader, he pulled out his combat knife, steadily approach to the medical cart. The fading away Tracer took Angela’s hand, making their escape from death one more time. Reyes pushed the cart away, nothing was found. Close call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :D

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still practicing my English. Thanks for reading it all.


End file.
